A mobile C-arm x-ray device, which may drive in all directions on wheels or rollers on the floor of a room, is an example of a medical device drivable by way of a motor. The device is driven to an operating table in order to record x-ray images of the treatment region at the patient prior to, during, and after a surgical intervention. In order to obtain clear access to the work region at the operating table, the mobile C-arm x-ray device may be driven back into a park position away from the operating table after each recording or each recording cycle. Application DE 10 2012 204 018 A1 describes such a mobile C-arm x-ray device.
Such C-arm x-ray devices may be displaced autonomously (e.g., it is not accompanied by the operator during a drive) or semi-autonomously (e.g., it is accompanied by the operator during a drive) with motor-driven assistance. In the case of autonomously or semi-autonomously displaceable medical devices that allow free trajectory planning (=route planning) for reaching an end position from a start position, a user may not identify the route that the medical device will select. The medical staff may be unsettled thereby and may not react appropriately to the driving medical device in certain circumstances.